


Somewhere between Grace and Leather

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Prequel, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Victor and Yuuri advocate for Yurio to be able to choose his own costumes for the next skating season.A prequel to my Miraculous Ladybug/YOI crossover fic:One Fated Day in ParisAnother collab for the Crusaders of Fluff!!!Original Art and drabble available here:Grumpy YurioHappy Yurio





	Somewhere between Grace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> If you want to check out our longer collaboration fics, please click any of the stories below:
> 
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)   
>  [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)   
>  [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)   
>  [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)   
>  [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
> If you want to request a fic/pic, please come yell at us on Tumblr!!   
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

The ice was void of distraction as Yurio let himself glide in a large circle, mind blank of any true intentions. Katsudon had described a feeling of going blank when skating, of letting his body move instead of using his head to propel his steps. Victor had ridiculously swooned over Yuuri’s poetic descriptions, but Yurio had taken every word into careful consideration.

He remembered disconnecting once during his performance. The feeling of letting his mind hush and his body move without strict instruction. It had been terrifying and overwhelming at the time, but the more Yurio considered it, the more he wanted to regain the feeling.

So he found himself idly moving over the ice, trying to erase all of the thunderous thoughts in his mind when Yakov’s booming voice startled him. Landing flat on his butt in the middle of the rink, Yurio began to scream his own objections.

“Enough of that!” Yakov yelled again. “Get in here!” He disappeared into the door of his office, leaving it open in expectance of Yurio’s obedience.

Pushing up from the ice, Yurio glared at nothing in particular, continuing to mutter under his breath. His skate guards were on top of the barrier wall and he slipped them on before stomping to Yakov’s office. Once there, he flung himself inside and onto the nearest chair. It wasn’t until he was situated, arms crossed over his chest, that he noticed the other people in the room.

Victor and Yuuri stood against one wall, with Victor draped over Yuuri’s shoulders like they were made from opposite sides of Velcro. In the chair next to him, Lilia sat with her perfect posture as she examined him over the tip of his nose. Yakov sat behind his desk, scowling at this computer screen and banging on his mouse. “Yura,” Yakov started, still not looking in Yurio’s direction.

Katsudon looked nervous while Victor looked pleased. A combination of those two expressions and Yakov’s unusually aggressive efforts to use a computer were setting Yurio on edge. Leaning forward with his elbows on the edge of the desk, Yurio’s ears burned as he registered the pictures on Yakov’s screen.

“Vitya informs me that he has noticed some things about your pictures from last year’s programs,” Yakov turned the computer monitor to face Yurio. “You look grumpy here.” A fat finger was pointed to a picture of Yurio in the black and pink outfit from the year before.

Studying his own face felt weird, but Yurio didn’t want to look at anyone in the room. The skating costume wasn’t the worst he had ever worn, and he had won the battle of having the pink flames added to the shoulders and the legs, but it had still felt ill-suited to his personal style. He wanted to be more edgy, more masculine, but he had given in, understanding that last season the goal was to highlight him for beauty and grace.

Sighing, he sat back in his chair. “Yeah so?” Yurio had no idea what this had to do with anything. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he continued to avoid looking at anyone else.

“So,” Yakov spoke gruffly, tapping on another picture, “you don’t look grumpy here.”

Pulling his eyes from the ceiling, Yurio blushed at the sight of his own elated face, both hands up in peace signs the way he had seen the energetic skater from Thailand do on all his Instagram posts. The outfit was from his exhibition program and Yurio couldn’t help the smile curling at the corners of his mouth. He loved that outfit and that program for more than one reason.

“Vitya believes, and Katsuki Yuuri also agrees, that you should be allowed to choose your own costumes for the coming season.”

It was Lilia who spoke, slow and even, with a hint of disgust and another emotion Yurio couldn’t place. The idea was still presented though, and Yurio could feel the lively bugs of excitement scurrying across his mind. Peeking around Lilia to Victor and Yuuri, he managed to not scoff as Yuuri gave him a thumbs up and Victor winked at him.

“We’ve agreed to let you,” Yakov linked his fingers together, placing the calloused ball of digits on his desk. “Victor has offered to aid with the finances so that you can choose what you like, within reason. I do not want to see anymore leather pants on the ice. Do you understand?”

It was a deal Yurio would happily accept, as the leather pants had been impractical and chaff-inducing, no matter how cool they had look at the time. If getting to pick his own costumes meant having to deal with Victor helping him that was also something he was willing to live with. Slowing nodding his head, Yurio let the sparkle of a smile creep over his face.

“It’s settled then,” Victor snapped his fingers and pulling Yuuri from the wall with him. “Next week we are off to France to meet our new designer!” With that Victor was pulling Yuuri from the room, stopping only to ruffle Yurio’s hair as Yuuri patted the younger skater’s shoulder with sympathy.

“France?!” Yurio yelled over his shoulder, springing from his chair. “You mean I have to travel with you two?!” Chasing the couple out into the hallway, Yurio left Lilia and Yakov behind to exchange amused glances.


End file.
